Can't stop
by janinePSA
Summary: Good brothers help each other in all kinds of need. Jake takes things to heart, Will doesn't, Grimcest of course
1. Can't stop

_**Hm, don't really know where this came from. Is anyone even still reading anything from this section? If so, tell me what you think. **_

_**I don't know if this is just one piece or if I should continue this plot line ...**_

_**I have no plans for it, but it feels so - unfinished, don't know.**_

**_Unfortunately I still don't own "Brothers Grimm"._  
**

**Can't stop**

Hands and lips running wild, needy, in many a lonesome night on the road.

Fleeting moments of lust - everlasting scars.

It stops slowly and gradually, becomes a more and more rare occurence while Wilhelm seems to take ever more girls between his sheets - or maybe that is just Jake's imagination - and he himself stops to interact with women altogether.

Not that he doesn't try. He tries very hard for a while but then gives up, those girls are not what he aches for.

'There is nothing wrong with those girls.' whispers a malicious voice in his head, 'It is you who is wrong.'

'Voice,' he thinks 'you can stop with the drama and the whispering. I wouldn't dream of denying that.'

And he starts pushing things away.

Like people-things.

Like dearly beloved things.

Like brother-things.

Like a hand that is held out to help him.

Like a shoulder that tries to lean on him.

Like a leg that brushes against his own unthinkingly.

And he chokes on his own spit sometimes.

He becomes quieter, talking little, especially when it comes to personal things, avoids the inns, the crowds, the singing and dancing and the alcohol.

He retreats into his shell, often brooding, writing, working when his brother just wants to enjoy the sweet moments on the upwards curve of their con-life.

But it is so much less fun without a co-conspirator to share it with, to share the laughs and the secrets. Not like it used to be.

Jacob takes things to heart, his brother knows.

Ever since he was a kid he showed a high sensitivity, never able to distance himself.

Even to this day he has not forgotten the words Wilhelm spoke in anger, frustration, mourning, when their little sister died. Words that had been glowing, on fire by the heat of the moment, but that had withered and fallen to white, sad, helpless ashes in the morning.

Wilhelm has told him so a thousand times. "I didn't mean it like that." "It wasn't your fault." "I just said that out of grief and anger."

It doesn't matter.

Those words had already burned deep into his brother's bones, right down to the marrow. Even when he nods to the explanations, they will never leave, ailing him always, though they are not acute and infected any more.

So something new is bothering him now, probably something small, simple and unimportant that nevertheless keeps chewing on him and Wilhelm is determined to find out what it is and to dispose of it once and for all.

He wants his partner in crime and crime's gratifications back and he usually gets what he wants.

So the next time he finds Jacob sitting alome in an uncomely guest room, staring at the wall while downstairs the ale is flowing, he doesn't content himself with a simple "Don't you want to come down and have a drink with me?", but puts both hands down hard on the table in front of his brother, bringing his own face level with the other's to catch his full attention.

"Jake." Will's voice is strict and he is raising a stern eyebrow.

The addressed focuses on him as if coming out of a daze, looking confused to suddenly find his brother's nose inches from his own, but his brain is still to slow to react with a jolt of surprise.

"Will." he retorts mockingly, but also sounding tired.

Wilhelm is not thrown off his course: "What's eating you?"

Frowning a little the younger turns from the penetrating stare. "Why? I'm just not in the mood."

In response to this his brother stands up straight, arms akimbo: "It's not about you not going to the bar right now. Stop evading. You have been moping and sulking for weeks and I'm not going to watch this any longer. Just tell me what it is."

Jake doesn't look at the other man as he unconsciously starts kneading his fingers. "It's nothing. I'm just ... in a strange emotional state. I don't know ..."

Rolling his eyes at the ceiling for a moment his brother sighs and lets his arms fall down by his sides, leaving his demanding stance.

"Is it something I did?" he asks audibly nerved but still with sincere concern.

Jacob sags. "No." he starts, fondling the table top, "Not... I don't mean like... it's not... not really..."

The rest of this in any case barely coherent speech is lost in mumbling as he lowers his gaze to the wooden board.

Sighing one more time, the older Grimm squats in front of his brother'sd chair and places his hands on the other's knees.

The thighs flinch under his touch.

"I can't understand a word you're saying, you know that. Just tell me what it is, I swear I didn't mean to."

As he meets the blue-eyed gaze Jacob feels his defense crumbling. This is an unusual exercise in patience from Wilhelm and the fact that he bothers to undergo it at all proves that he really cares. He wants to understand, to aid and Jake can't help but feel that therefore he deserves honesty.

He tries to swallow the lump that starts building up in his throat but his voice still comes out small and raspy, lacking volume, when he confesses: "It's not about what you did. It's about what we did. You know, ... with each other ..."

And he bites his lip nervously hoping and fearing that this will suffice to give away the source of his turmoils.

It does.

Only for a second Will looks at him perplexed and then his eyes go wide with wonder as realization dawns.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, exactly." the younger Grimm confirms quickly, not wanting to hear anything put in words.

His brother pulls away from him, giving him a cold and sceptical look. "What? You have a sudden fit of Christian morality or what?"

Jake doesn't answer, just starts massaging his forehead and eye-area with the left hand. One does not have to be overly perceptive to recognize that Wilhelm is annoyed. And he gets the distinct feeling that he made a mistake, that he set wheels in motion without considering the outcome and now the whole machine is going to crash down on him.

Obviously unsatisfied with his sibling's lack of reaction the older Grimm jumps to his feet. "Since when have you become so philistine? I was under the impression that we both helped each other out quite satisfactorily, no harm done."

"No, of course." Jacob starts, putting his hands up defensively but he is interrupted immediately.

"Or is it suddenly me who forced you to do things you never wanted to do?"

"Of course not, no." the younger man protests, alarmed and confused at where this discussion is going.

"I shouldn't think so." his brother emphasizes. And then he turns and after a moment's pondering shakes his head snorting: "So that's why you have been so distanced lately."

He faces Jake again who still hasn't moved from his chair and leans down scowling: "You won't touch me anymore, eh? Cause I'm a dirty sinner, a bad lot, but you, fine Sir, have risen above these wicked ways and now spend your days repenting. That it?"

Those last words are whispered right into Jake's ear, hot breath winding it's way over his skin and he shivers, under the spite and the intimacy alike.

"Well, let me tell you something, Mister Virtuous." Wilhelm grabs his brother's chin and forces the squirming man to look him straight in the eye, "You enjoyed it as much as I did. I remember you moaning and sucking like a cheap prostitute."

Releasing the younger one he stands upright again abruptly talking casual again: "So don't tell me you suddenly decided it's immoral. That is an insult to both my intelligence and yours."

Finally able to break from frozen immobility Jacob throws his brother a fierce look, bristling with anger: "Fuck you. I never said anything about morality."

"No?" Wilhelm quirks another eyebrow accusingly and then snorts: "Well, why are you fretting about it then?"

Just after drawing a deep breath to answer the other man stops silent. What can you say?

'Because I can't stop.' he thinks.

Like 'Can't stop remembering your hands all over my body.'

Like 'Can't stop thinking about you when I lie awake at night and can't stop you from haunting my dreams when I finally fall asleep from exhaustion.'

Like 'Can't stop prefering you to anyone else, can't stop comparing every woman I meet to you and can't stop to always find them lacking in this comparison.'

Like 'Can't stop watching how you take all those girls to bed, every night another one and sometimes more than one.'

Like 'Can't stop wanting to hit them and kick them and wishing them dead.'

Like 'Can't stop screaming in my head.'

What can you say?

Nothing.

Jacob falters, words dying, not on his lips but a long way from there, probably somewhere in his chest, judging by the stinging pain that breaks out just there and makes him hitch a breath.

"I" he starts, but then just shakes his head, tries to formulate a new declaration, but breaks and shakes his head again.

He so longs for his brother to put his arms around him now, to just say "It's ok." or nothing at all, doesn't matter. Just some comfort, something to hold on to, something to shield him off from the harsh reality just for a moment. He feels so lost at sea, so alone and cold and ... wrong. Like a piece that doesn't fit anywhere and is just left on the floor uncaringly.

Hopefully he lifts his gaze to the other man but the latter seems to be standing miles away and only looks at him irratetedly, shaking his blond curls in turn. "I don't get you, Jake. Sometimes I just don't get you." He breathes deeply. "All right. I'm going to get a drink. You can stay here and be gloomy if you must." And with that he leaves.

As the door falls shut Jacob gets the feeling that the room has just grown several degrees colder.


	2. Don't hit

_**So, yay, actually 10 people read this and someone even showed interest in a sequel, that's good enough for me, so here it is.**_

_**To Andi: I would have loved to thank you personally by sending a PM, but since it wasn't a logged-in review, I'll just put it here: **_

_**Thank you so much for taking the time to review, you brought an insanely broad smile to my face. :D**_

_**2. Don't hit  
**_

Jacob shudders when the door to his bedroom is pried open by clumsy force and a medley of sniggering and not really hushed whispering is washed inside.

Great, just what he needs after hours of lying awake: Will bringing his newest conquest home.

Although that was to be expected.

He pretends to be fast asleep and prays they will be quick.

But apparently his older brother is not about to get going so fast. Steps come closer to Jacob's bed and then there is Will's voice, heavy with alcohol: "Tis my brother. Cute, isn't he?"

A woman giggles and agrees. "But he won't stoop so low as to engage in such primitive acts of body-fluid-exchange as you and me do." her host goes on, his speech slurred.

Jake bites his lip and tries very hard to keep up his act when he is thumped ruggedly in the spine. „Hey Jake. Wake up from the sleep of the just and righteous annoying ... bastards ... whatever."

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly the younger Grimm rests unmoving, hoping that the other will loose interest if he doesn't get a reaction.

But his hopes proof illusory when the sheets are pulled from him and someone starts tugging on his arms. „Cut it out. I know you're not sleeping." There is resentment in Will's voice now and his brother, who has no idea what he did to deserve this – apart from trying to sleep at night, all right pretend to sleep, but that's not the point – angrily jumps to his feet before he ends up being dragged to the floor. „God damnit Will, can you stop that. Some people are trying to sleep around here."

„Ooh, some people. The decent folk, eh?" the older man mocks, winking at his female companion who watches with amusement.

He looks thoroughly drunk, blond curls sticking to his face in dirty sweaty strands, eyes shining feverishly and a little unfocused and his lips deeply red and swollen.

'Presumably from sucking face with that bitch.' Jake thinks rancorously.

But he can't stop himself from shivering when this deliciously ragged drunken figure closes in on him, squeezes his thigh and breathes in lascivious tones „But sleeping is so boring. You sure you don't want to join us?"

Furious at the way his body instantly reacts to this teasing Jacob pushes his brother away forcefully:„Just leave me alone Will. I've had enough of you."

The other rocks unsteadily under the shove but catches himself and looks at him with something akin to satisfaction. "You'll never get enough of me." he purrs provocatively a conceited grin on his face.

It is just his usual display of arrogance.

Wilhelm always acts like this, so he doesn't need to be truly confident, as his arrogance carries him through almost every situation. It has probably become automatic behaviour after all those years.

But still the truth in that statement is a stab right in the open wound. And Jacob can't fight the feeling that his brother is doing it on purpose, deliberately trying to wound him and hitting him precisely where it hurts the most. And the way he keeps grinning it seems that he is delighting in the younger one's pain, mocking him for being susceptible to be hurt in this very way.

It's nonsense of course. Will is just being Will. He probably isn't thinking anything at all. It's just one of his typical lines. Somewhere in the rational part of his mind, Jake knows that.

He could just laugh it off.

He should just laugh it off.

He hits him instead.

Hard and with vigor and Wilhelm goes down like a plank.

Stunned by what he did himself Jake stands shaking, fighting the water climbing in his eyes and the woman yells at him: „Ey! What's wrong with you?"

At least she isn't the shrieking kind. The younger Grimm turns to look at her and she backs away when she sees the flaming darkness in his eyes. He seems not disinclined to lay a few punches on her as well. Intimidated she darts for the door exclaiming: „You're totally messed up." and Jacob growls at her as she flees down the stairs.

When she is out of sight he closes the door and falls against it from the inside leaning his back to the wood and digging his heels in the floor as if he fears more intruders. He closes his eyes and slowly slides down to the ground, back still pressed firmly against the door and lets his face fall down into his hands.

He rests like this for a while and then gets up dispirited and goes to check Will's vitals. The older man seems to be fine, likely it was only the alcohol that made him go out like a light there.

Thankful for the latter's unconsciousness Jake stands and tries to sort out what to do next.

But treacherous thoughts keep interfering with the problem-solving-process: 'You know what you did? You just knocked your own brother out because you're frustrated with your unfulfilled incestual desires for him and you are even too pathetic to keep that to yourself. He's gonna think you've totally lost it now. And he'll be right.'

„Fuck!" He punches the wall in a futile attempt to release his build-up emotion and then takes a strangely detached interest in the dull pain that spreads through his knuckles.

It is comforting in a way. He runs a careful fingertip over the bruised skin that has cracked in some places. As the pain subsides he feels calmer.

Pushing both arms under his brother's limp form he heaves him up and drags him to his bed.

Will makes some quiet grumbling noises but apart from that shows no reaction.

Seconds after his brother has tucked him in he is sound asleep again.

The former lies down as well but to him sleep won't come that easily.

* * *

„Ow, my head.", the older Grimm groans as the sunlight forces sweet dreams from his mind. „Shit, what did I drink last night?"

He puts his hand to his forehead and is surprised when the touch of his fingers resting lightly on his skin evoke a stinging pain. Palpating the area carefully he gets the impression that it is indeed swollen.

Eager to clarify the issue he crawls out from between the covers and tumbles sleepily to the sink checking the blotched mirror above it.

And he is not disproven: A colourful fresh bruise is flowering right on his cheekbone.

Wilhelm squints. Yep, definitely swollen although the pretty colours speak for themselves.

Did he get in a fight? He tries to recall the evening starting with the point that is still very clear: A dissatisfying argument with Jake and then he went down to the pub.

In a strange bumpy and shaky flow of pictures the events of last night start unrolling in his mind.

He's drinking, he's dancing, he is boasting of unimaginable deeds, he's playing cards – cheating of course – winning a few rounds and giving a few rounds of ale in turn, the good-natured faces of the country-folk as they hand over their money and accept their mugs, slapping his back and calling him 'a decent fellow', hah, if they only knew, and that woman with the auburn hair, tied into a set of decorative braids but strands coming loose and falling into her face as if trying to tell him that her morals are as loose as her hairstyle, the soft but decisive pressure of her hand on his thigh, her teeth scraping his thumb as she licks foam from his fingertip, the dark room and Jake, yes Jake, sleeping, making his own anger resurfacing, the anger at his brother's attitude from hours ago and he wants to make him see, make him feel how angry he is and he pushes him and pushes him and pushes him, Jake turning away from him, Jake asking to be left alone and Jake's face all open and wounded and unmoving and then … nothing

Did he ...? He didn't, did he? Jake would never hit him. He just wasn't the hitting type. He wouldn't. He didn't. Or did he?

Wilhelm sighs turning away from the mirror and feeling a little guilty. He had to push him like that again, didn't he?

Why he always feels the need to provoke his younger brother he can't even tell himself. Maybe because he's always so quiet, never ranting like Will, never loosing his temper. Unless he gets pushed just that tiny bit too far. And Wilhelm has always made a sport out of making him cross that line. It was a triumph, always made him strangely proud that he was the one who could generate such an impulsive reaction from his ever so serene brother.

The older Grimm walks over to see if his brother is awake yet.

„Jake?" he ventures a little hesitant. When the younger one doesn't react Will's eyes fall on his right hand that is hanging down by the bedside. The knuckles match the colour scheme of his own face, purplish and swollen.

'He didn't hit me that hard, did he?' Will wonders for a shock second but then shakes that idea from his head. 'Impossible.'

'What the hell happened last night? Were we assaulted by burglars? Was there an accident?'

Shaking his head in bewilderment he comes to the conclusion that this is too much for a hung-over and apparently knocked-about brain that is still half-asleep and decides to leave the mystery unsolved for the time being and go and grab some breakfast instead.

When he returns to their shared room after eggs, ham and a lorry-load of comfort and concern from the landlady who was deeply shocked to find that the brave and illustrious Mr. Grimm had been harmed by some unknown attacker under her own roof, he nearly collides with his brother who just seems to be on his way out.

„Whoa." Wilhelm exclaims just out of surprise.

„Sorry." the younger mumbles, his features contorting as he registers the bruise on his brother's face.

Not in the mood to beat about the bush Wilhelm puts his hands on his brother's chest to stop him from leaving and asks him straight out: „Did you hit me last night?"

The younger Grimm rests open-mouthed for a moment and then gives in: „Yes. I'm sorry." His gaze falls on the swelling again and he winces slightly. „I'm sorry, that was way out of line. I didn't mean to-"

His brother just nods as if ticking off an inner checklist. „And what happened to your hand?" he interrupts the younger man.

„Uh, what?" Jacob follows his brother's gaze down to his right hand and flinches inwardly. „Oh, that." he states lamely, turning the hand a bit.

„Yeah, that." Wilhelm repeats vehemently and grabs the wrist to pull the bruised flesh up to his brother's face. „And don't tell me it was my bonehead what did that."

The younger Grimm pulls his hand free and cradles it to his chest protectively. „No, I … it was an accident."

The other man gives him a deadpan look that turns to irritation when his brother just shrugs helplessly. „You don't expect me to believe that?"

Now Jake sounds annoyed as well: „Well, believe what you like."

But his eyes grow rueful again as they wander back to the other's face. Without thinking he brings up a gentile hand to Wilhelm's cheek. „I'm really sorry."

A small smile comes to the other's lips, already appeased. „I probably deserved it."

Jake's hand falls away from his brother. „I don't know." he mumbles and tries to make for the door again.

But one more time he finds his way blocked by a fraternal arm. „What'd I say to you?" Wilhelm asks, compassion and a hint of guilt in his voice.

Jacob holds his gaze for a moment and then looks down to the floor. „Nothing … special … I … don't even remember."

„That bad, eh?" his brother replies sounding a little crestfallen and he takes the arm away that cut off the other's exit path.

When Jake doesn't move right away he adds: „You know I don't mean it when I say mean things to you. Especially when I'm drunk."

The younger man swallows and nods, meeting his eyes. „Yeah, I know."

And biting his lip he looks at his brother for a few more seconds before he finally leaves the room.


	3. Won't work

_**So, I wanted to give this story a proper ending, which was difficult.**_

_**Thing is that I had enough of all the depression and I didn't want a sad ending, but I also didn't want to force a happy ending that was totally at odds with the first chapter, so I tried to do something optimistic without changing the characters too much, well, see for yourself.**_

_**It also has some random Angelica thrown in, which doesn't make a lot of of sense, but it does help the plot along.**_

**3. Won't work**

The young man leaves the house with long strides, hurrying for the tree-line. He longs to be alone and hidden away from anyone who might ask stupid questions or try to cheer him up, all the people that he feels are judging him, silently, whispering behind his back, though they can't possibly know.

He quickens his steps and runs into the wood like hounded, only slowing down when he can't see anything but deep forest all round.

Just when he relaxes a little he suddenly beholds a figure standing among the branches. Somehow the face seems familiar.

„Angelica?" he questions dubiously. „Hi Jake." the woman answers.

Jacob is completely nonplussed: „Have you been following us?"

She smiles a culpable little smile and he is amazed at how bizarre the whole situation is.

But he still feels that dire need to be alone and wallow in his personal pain and realizes with some wonderment that he doesn't give a damn about this sudden grotesque development.

„You know what, I don't care, honestly. I'm not interested. Just leave me alone."

He starts walking away but a hand settles on his shoulder. „I know how you feel."

Turning, he looks at her questioningly. „Huh?"

„I want him for myself too." the woman replies, still smiling, in a calm, reassuring voice, but somehow it is freaking Jake out suddenly. „I don't know what you're talking about." he parries and takes a few more steps.

A crystal chuckle rises behind him. „Will of course." she declares as if he was an exceptionally thick schoolboy. „We have a lot in common in that respect. Only I would never be as tolerative as you are." she continues. „One day I will make him mine and when he is no one else shall get close to him. No one." Her voice has taken on a obsessed quality with those last words and the young Grimm stares at her a little on edge.

The woman looks at him in turn searching approval: „Don't you think I'm right? I know you suffer when he takes those strumpets to bed." Her tone is nearly maternal with the last sentence but it hits Jacob like a lead bar to his stomach nevertheless. Panic momentarily clouds his view. 'Nobody is supposed to know, oh god, what am I to do?'

„It's ok." comes Angelica's voice through the darkness, her hands soothingly running over his arms and back. „It's ok." He stands rigid and frozen as she leans her head on his shoulder mumbling softly in his ear. „You wanna sleep? I can help you sleep."

The young man doesn't know what to make of this but the hairs on his arms start to rise a little.

„Remember the sleeping beauty?" she goes on. „One little prick is all it takes."

And before he can react to that there is a sharp sting on the side of his neck and he feels his body growing colder, his mind going dizzy. „What did you do?" he tries to ask but he can't speak and then his vision fades and his legs give way and he is lowered to the ground carefully just before he looses consciousness.

* * *

Abruptly Wilhelm sits up straight in the guest room. Something is wrong, he knows it.

He isn't sure how he knows but he's pretty damn sure that he knows and doesn't waste time on searching for a rational explanation but rushes from the house immediately. Acting on instinct he walks right into the woods and he doesn't have to go far before he spots his brother's body lying on the ground as still as if he was dead.

* * *

The older Grimm has been sent from the room and is pacing the narrow space at the top end of the staircase when the doctor emerges.

„It's all right." the latter announces instantly. „He's asleep now but he will be fine when he wakes up."

The tension falls from the other man's features. „Thank you doctor." he splutters gratefully, shakes the other's hand and makes for the room.

„Just ..." the doctor starts carefully. Wilhelm stops dead and turns around. „Just what?" he asks dreading the worst.

„Just, if I may note, it seems highly implausible that this sting was an accident, right into the aorta ..." the doctor answers, speaking slowly.

„Then what?" the blond man wonders unsuspectingly.

The other sighs. „I think he injected the juice on purpose."

Wilhelm blinks. „Why would he-" and breaks off. „You mean it was a suicide attempt?" he asks incredulous.

„Well," the doctor coughs, „I have no idea whether your brother knew the exact effect of the poison. But he did come and ask me about an antidote for the Blue-Man's-Blossom only last week – actually that was the reason I came to the right conclusion on time – and this does seem too much of a coincidence to me."

The other man stares into nothingness as his thoughts flash back a few months.

_Jacob had been reading and he had been, well, daydreaming actually, when the other had poked the book into his face. „Blue-Man's-Blossom!" he'd said triumphantly._

_„What?" Will hadn't been very delighted._

_„It's the fact behind behind the myth of the sleeping beauty, I'm sure of it."_

_„Aha." Will had not been impressed but Jake had carried on enthusiastically nevertheless._

_„The poison gets into the bloodstream when you scratch yourself with a thorn. But it doesn't kill as fast as one might think. It just looks like you're asleep but there is actually a very effective antidote. If you get that on time you'll just 'wake up' unharmed."_

_„Hm." Will had pulled a face. „But in the story the girl is woken up by a kiss, not by an antidote, magic potion or something."_

_„ Yeah, that's interesting." the younger man had nodded. „I wonder how the antidote is composed. Maybe if there was only little poison in her blood and if someone ate the right things to bring together the substances in his saliva ..."_

_Will had given him a disdainful look that had spoken very clearly about what he thought of that wild theory but Jacob had not been discouraged._

_„I know it's a one in a million chance. But that is just the fabric fairy tales are woven from. A million times the girl dies – once she doesn't. Must be magic." he'd said, eyes glimmering mischievously. „I must get my hand on this antidote one of these days ..."_

„Mr. Grimm?" the doctor shakes Wilhelm by the shoulder. „I'm sorry. Maybe he had no idea what this plant's juice can do to the human body." he comforts.

„Oh he knew the effect all right." Will answers bitterly and then proceeds into the room without looking back.

* * *

As the room swims into perspective Jacob is confused to find himself in his own bed at the guest house. „What? How did I get here?" he asks, scanning the room for other occupants and only then spotting his brother standing at the window and turning his back on him.

„So, you want to leave me then." Wilhelm states bitterly without turning around.

„What?" The other man is completely dazzled.

In one swift movement Will turns to face him, eyes ablaze with anger. „Well first you punch me and then you try to kill yourself. I can't shake the feeling that you don't enjoy my company very much."

„What?" Growing perplexity does nothing to enlarge Jake's vocabulary and his brother doesn't even listen. „You can't just kill yourself. Don't think it's your choice alone. What about me? What would I do? You might just as well kill me too."

Finally managing some coherent thinking Jacob interrupts the other man who is talking himself into a rage. „I didn't try to kill myself."

Wilhelm stops his flow of accusation. „Seriously?" he asks after a moment's hesitation.

„I swear I didn't." the younger Grimm affirms from the bed.

He is taken aback when his brother is suddenly hugging him. „Thank God." Will mumbles into his hair planting a kiss to the parting before he pulls back.

„But what happened then?"

„Someone poisoned me." the younger man starts and then hesitates for a moment. „Please don't think I'm mad." he mutters.

„Why would I?" the other wonders.

Jake sighs. „I think it was Angelica."

„Who?"

„That woman from Marbaden. You know, the trapper." the younger man elaborates wincing a little at the memory.

Something like recognition shines up in Wilhelm's eyes. „Ah, yes, that one. Nonsense. Why would she be here?"

„She followed us." Jake explains.

„Why would she do that?"

„Well ..." the younger Grimm chews his lip searching for the right words. „She's kind of determined to make you her own."

„What?" his brother exclaims. „That sounds a bit crazy."

Jacob shrugs. „That's what she told me."

„And why would she try to poison you? How's that gonna help?"

„She said she wanted you to herself. No one else should be close to you."

Will stares at his brother unbelievingly for a moment and then gets up from the bedside. „That woman is totally mad." he declares.

„You tell me." his brother retorts. „She tried to kill me."

„So she's still somewhere around here, is she?" the older Grimm asks in calculating tones.

„Very likely." the other replies.

Wilhelm nods grimly. „Right. I'm gonna find some men to help me and then we're gonna catch her and lock her up somewhere."

He grabs the door-handle and then turns back pointing a finger at his brother. „You stay here and rest."

„Ok." Jake voices to the already empty room and leans back on the pillow. He isn't sure what he thinks of that plan but he feels tired indeed.

* * *

Jake wakes to a scratching noise and opens his eyes just in time to watch a red-clad figure climb in through the window.

Angelica.

„Hi Jacob." she greets pulling a knife from her belt.

Fear grips the young man, strapping his throat tight. His muscles are still weak with the poison, making every move an exhausting effort and he sees little chances for him to ward off an assault.

„I don't want to die." he manages in a croaked voice.

The woman sighs. „I don't want to kill you either. Really, I like you. If I could trust you to stay away from Will I'd just send you off, but … I can't. You know Will, he wouldn't stop before he got you back. I'm sorry, but there is no other way. I need you dead so he is free to open up to someone else."

„Why me?" Jake questions desperately. „We're not ..." he halts.

„You're the one he sticks to." she answers promptly.

„Yes, but-" he tries again but she cuts him off. „He stays with you and he fucks you."

„I saw it." she adds when Jacob pales measurably at her words. „That's what makes a couple, no?"

„No." the young man blurts. „No, it's not, we're not ..."

Angelica shrugs. „Would be good enough for me. Not with all those one-night-stands he has of course. They will have to go as well. But you are the main problem."

She weighs the knife in her hand. „So, I'm sorry, but that's how it is. But it will be quick, I promise."

She steps forward and grabs his neck and Jacob fights like a kitten, pushing and squirming weakly.

The woman laughs. „You're only making it harder on yourself." Desperately groping around, Jake's fingers curl around a heavy object by the bedside. Bringing it up with impetus he whacks the grinning brunette off her feet. When to his dismay he sees her stumbling upright, clutching her head with a deadly look on her face, he hears running steps on the stairs. The door bursts open and four men are pouring in, Wilhelm in the fore.

„Get her!" he commands and strong arms grab the dazzled woman. The older Grimm turns to his brother. „Are you ok?" he asks worriedly. His eyes fall on the object the younger man is still clinging to. „And did you hit her with the glass slipper?" he questions on now doubtful.

Jake finds his speech. „Affirmative." he manages. „Both."

Will shakes his head, a chortle escaping his lips and sags visibly, relief radiating off him in waves.

* * *

When the others have left, Will sits down by his brothers bed. „I'm glad you're ok." he confesses fondly, leaning in and pressing a kiss on his brother's lips.

„Will." the latter whispers hoarsely, an unspoken plea in his voice.

When you have just had two near-death-experiences you can ask nearly everything of people.

Will already starts unbuttoning his shirt while he deepens the kiss.

„I don't want to leave you." Jake mentions later when they lie relaxed and exhausted next to each other.

His brother chuckles. „Hah. Now you say that."

The other just grins.

Will takes his brother's hand and caresses the scabbed knuckles. „What was it I said to you that night?" he asks incidentally.

Jake sighs. „That I would never get enough of you." he informs flatly.

„And that's why you hit me?" the older man challenges incredulously.

His brother looks at him. „I do hate it when you're right. It really doesn't happen as often as you might think."

Wilhelm pulls a face and thumps the other lightly. „I love you too."

Jacob leans back and smiles.

If it is good enough for a maniac, murderous, raving mad trapper-woman why shouldn't it be good enough for an incestously inclined con-artist/folklore scholar who fights fairytales for a living?

They make their own happy endings on a weekly basis, anyway.

And Jacob knows what those look like from behind the scenes. Mostly springs and wire and cheap scenery. But in front of them the people were happy and smiling because they bought into it.

Why should he not buy into it too?

Because Angelica was right on one point.

Will does stay with him. He does care. _You might as well kill me too. _What more can you say?

And, … yes, ... he does fuck him.

And from a certain angle, if you squint, this might look like the perfect happy ending.

Of course if you wander round the back a little you'll see that Will is no knight in shining armour, not by a long way.

That he keeps fooling around with every willing female he meets and quite a few that have to be persuaded as well.

And that he will never lay his heart down at Jake's feet, never speak the words „It's you, it's only you." – but does he really have to?

Life is not a fairytale.

And the problem with the perfect happy endings in the fairytales is that they are, well, endings.

Everything's perfect but then it's also over.

Whereas in life you have the good fortune to go on.

Life might not be perfect but sometimes it comes close enough and at least you get to live it every day.

And maybe, Jake thinks as his brother starts snoring next to him, maybe that's a reason to be happy and not something to be all depressed about.


End file.
